


Miraculous

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [13]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, ETNuary, Eva lives in the UK now, Gen, Guilt, Happy Eva Day!, Post S4, Sadness, Trauma, also she misses her friends and wants them back, because reasons, this may or may not be a way to get my sad s4 feelings out, using a s1 character no less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Eva's glad that she wasn't part of it. She's safe here, in the UK, and she'll never get involved in another murder party for as long as she lives. But at the same time...if shehadbeen there, could she have helped save more than just Colleen?Eva Gutowski is glad to hear that Colleen is back from the dead. She only wishes that more than just Colleen could've been saved.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 13 of ETNuary.
Relationships: briefly hinted Eva Gutowski/Oli White if you squint
Series: ETNuary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 is Eva Gutowski, my all-time fave! I love her so much!

_Colleen's back?_

_Colleen's alive?_

_Colleen isn't dead anymore?_

As far as Eva is concerned, this is nothing short of a miracle.

She heard about it on Twitter. The hashtag #WelcomeBackColleen was trending, and Eva, having once been a Journalist, decided to dig deeper into what happened. According to the official story, Colleen Ballinger (who'd been killed so brutally that her body was barely recognizable between the bloody wounds) was found alive and well in Paris or some such place. But Eva knew that wasn't the _whole_ story. It _couldn't_ be. Not after everything that had gone down throughout the last three years.

So she used her long-distance minutes to call Andrea Russett in LA, and the former Mystic supplied the pieces of the story that had been cobbled together. She said that Joey _(dammit, of_ course _it has something to do with Joey Graceffa) _invaded Purgatory with Matthew Patrick, Nikita Dragun, and (for some ungodly reason) Bretman Rock. They planned on saving everyone. They only saved Colleen. Also, Joey is missing again, because what else is new?__

_Truly miraculous. Great work, Joey. One outta twenty-two ain't bad._

Eva's glad that she wasn't part of it. She's safe here, in the UK, and she'll never get involved in another murder party for as long as she lives. But at the same time...if she _had_ been there, could she have helped save more than just Colleen?

No. That's just wishful thinking. Joey and Co. did the best they could. There's only so much that can be done against the forces of evil.

Still...

Shane almost saved everyone's lives. Andrea was targeted far too quickly. Justine suffered a horrible death for something that Eva now knows wasn't her fault. GloZell never even got a chance to prevent her demise.

And Sierra...she was _so_ scared. Eva kicks herself every day for voting her into that terrible exorcism. If she'd known that would be the end...

Even _Matt_ deserved better. He may have been an asshole, but Eva now realizes that she was a little too hard on him.

But worst of all are the fates of Tim and Lele, the last two in Eva's group to die. Tim, who tried _so_ hard to keep everyone's spirits high, shot himself right in front of Eva. Lele, a force of crazy energy in her own right, was tortured and electrocuted to death, again in front of Eva (and, in a way, because of what Eva did to save Oli). Eva still has nightmares about both Tim and Lele. Oli helps, sometimes, but he's got nightmares of his own to deal with, and she doesn't want to burden him with demons that he never asked to endure.

That's not even going into those who died during the other two nights. Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, Jc, Roi, Teala, Safiya, Rosanna, Manny...all dead now, all because of the evil that wouldn't leave the modern world alone.

So yeah. It's great to hear that Colleen's back. Miraculous, even. Colleen deserves a happy ending. But so did everyone else.

She'd give the world to give them all one more chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Matt Haag!


End file.
